Slytherin's PrideGryffindor's Prejudice
by Nirvana Lucifer Christ
Summary: He sat with a horrified expression on his face as he read the last words visible on his screen: " Zabani you are dead. I know what you did."-DM


**Disclaimer:** _**The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, I just like playing with them.**_

* * *

The Head girl of Hogwarts sat on her favorite couch in the Head's common room. Currently her Slytherin dorm mate was out for Qudditch practice and she was enjoying the serenity created by his absence. She cuddled into the couch and took a long sniff. The couch reminded her of her possessive and sexily demanding boyfriend. They had spent a lot of their good times on this couch and it still held his smell. For sometime the head dorm was deadly silent expect for her breathing and the rustling of the pages of her dearest romantic novel, Pride and Prejudice. Suddenly there was a sound of the porthole being opened. Then there was a sound of slow footfalls as the owner of them entered the room.

"What's up Head Girl?" the Slytherin greeted her before settling on chair. The Head Girl looked up from her novel to find the tan skinned, blue-eyed Slytherin siting in her common room. "Zabani." She said before going back to her book. Blaise chuckled. Leave it to the Gryffindor Princess to jab at your Pride by just one word. To tell the truth Blaise had always been infatuated with her. The bushy brown hair, her buck toothed grin, her intelligence. But being a Slytherin, a pureblood and the best friend of her nemesis did not help the case very much. Then came the war though his family had remained neutral but that did not quite increase his possibilities. Because he had fled like a dog with its tail between its legs when she had faced The Dark Lord head on.

However, when the seventh yearers were invited back to complete their education he had promised himself that he would at least ask her out even if she said no. Yet when he had first seen in her in the Prefects' compartment, he was just simply awestricken. The young woman was nothing like the adolescent girl he had left behind. Soft curls of chestnut had replaced her bushy hair. As she chatted with her current beau Ron Weasely, her lips revealed a perfect set of teeth. This young woman seemed more confident in her skin and had a matured elegance that most of the girls her age did not possess. Hermione was still immersed in her dreams of Mister Dracy when she sensed someone's stare on her. The time she had spent hiding from snatchers during Harry's Hocrux hunt had sharpened her senses. She sighed; she knew Zabani would pester her until he was satisfied by the outcome. She straightened herself, kept aside her book and faced him, "What do you want?" "To ask you some questions?" he gave a cocky smile. Today he would take revenge on the Gryffindor Golden Girl for embarrassing him in front of the whole school.

He had already set up a magical screen in the Great Hall and a camera to give a video fid of their conversation. Everybody believed the Gryffindors to be open minded, friendly and happy go lucky flock but he would show them how prejudiced they were, how Prejudiced she was through this. "Fire then." Hermione said. "Do support the Head-Mistress on the concept of House Unity?" Blaise Zabini's voice echoed the Great Hall of Hogwarts as the magical screen came to life. All the four houses and faculty were stunned to see this scene. The Head Mistress was furious at this kind of breach in school rules. She was about to turn it off when the Head Girl responded, "No." She raised an eyebrow at this answer. She could have never imagined that her favorite student would not support her idea when she was well aware of the fact that division among students could led to another war. Back in the common room Blaise smiled as he thought about shocked expressions on the teachers and students especially her precious Harry Potter and beloved beau Ronald Weasely.

"Gryffindor going bad are we?" He said rubbing his chin. "What I meant to say that I don't really think that forcing House Unity on students is a good idea. People only connect to each other when they can relate to each other. Where as these students only judge their batch mates on a false image they had made up. For the houses to really get along we had to for just one time understand others before we could judge them." She finished her speech and tapped her empty cup to fill it with hot chocolate. Blaise had never expected this answer. He had been wrong about her diplomatic skills. She was skilled at changing her answers to make herself a neutral party. However, he knew that one way to defeat her was to enrage her. When Hermione Granger gets angry she looses her filter. "What do think about us Slytherins?" He inquired summoning himself a bottle of Butterbeer. "I think Slytherins are very cunning and witty and they are more realistic than us Gryffindors." Hermione replied back still sipping her hot chocolate. The Great Hall was deathly silent by the Head Girl's answers specially the Slytherins. They had never thought that the girl whom they had abused with words such as 'Mudblood' for years could actually praise them. "I think they are brave as well." Hermione added as a pleasant smile spread across her lips. Blaise felt like smacking himself, this was not good not good at all. The screen would disappear in an hour and he was yet to get her to reveal her prejudiced streak. With a new resolution he shifted to more personal questions. "What about your nemesis Draco Malfoy? Will you able to forgive him for what he did to you and Potter?" He gave a wicked grin.

Hermione smiled; she had already deciphered the way to which the conversation was going, "I had forgiven him the day he confessed to Professor Dumbaldore that he was indeed a Death Eater sent to assassinate the Head Master." Blaise was taken aback he never knew Draco had gone to that old coot before his death. Hermione squirmed in her couch, the cramps were making themselves known. But Blaise mistook them as a weakness. "Oh really Granger…he tortures you for six years, kills your precious Head Master and you forgave him so easily…. Its hard to believe." He said laughing at her antics. Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose; Blaise was giving her a headache in the worst time of the month. In the Great Hall the Boy-who-lived starred at the screen. He was the only one who knew about Malfoy's hesitance to murder in cold blood and he did not remember sharing it with Hermione. He gave his best mate Weasly a what-is –happening look before returning to the screen.

Harry Potter had faced many things that were weirder than dreams and never blinked an eye. But never in his wildest dreams he had imagined Hermione Granger forgiving Draco Death-Eater Malfoy. "I guess I discovered the real Draco hidden behind his pureblood façade." She moved to find a better position to relax her knotted muscles. "Care to explain?" Blaise hissed with a twinkle in his bluish green eyes. Blaise congratulated himself Granger was finally getting uncomfortable with lying through her teeth. With the number of lies she had told she should be in Slytherin. "I forgave him because I could relate to him. Lucius Malfoy had dragged his family so deep in Voldemort's clutches that when he realized his mistake it was too late for his family. Whatever extreme things Malfoy did were to protect his dysfunctional family. I know the feeling because in order to protect my family I had gone to the extreme point of Oblivating their memories and sent them Australia. It is very easy to fight a war with a opposing side but hard to fight against your own side. To live with a constant threat of death looming over your head makes you do unforgivable things." Hermione shuddered at her at this thought. "He is a Death Eater Granger." Blaise added in a serious tone. "Correction he was a Death Eater. Moreover, he did not choose to become one." Hermione retorted back. "As for that matter I don't think that all the Slythrins chose the Dark…they never had the choice." She added in a softer tone.

Blaise Zabani was disgusted. The Head Girl had been weaving lie after lie, boasting her ability to forgive his best friend and lying about her impartiality towards Slytherin. In the Great Hall two Gryffindors were in a dilemma of either going and telling their best friend that she had been tricked or letting things go on. Harry turned towards the Slytherins who were nodding and murmuring to each other. Ron elbowed him in the ribs; "Harry Mione will be great danger with our house if she kept supporting the slimy Slytheins." Harry sighed at Ron's stupidity. Leave it to Ron to say such a thing in this situation. "You are a slimy lying cock teaser you know that Granger." Zabani snapped rising form his chair. Hermione was stunned. "On one hand you praise the Slytherin on the other you will not date me because I am not your bloody brave Gryffindor but an evil Slytherin." He pointed his finger at her. The sound of a slap echoed the Great Hall freezing everyone in place. Hermione Granger stood in front of a red cheeked Zabani seething with anger. Her sudden movement knocked down her cup. "Now I understand where all those question came from…you git…I thought you were enough intelligent to get that I did not wanted to go on a date with you because I am not interested and I also have a boyfriend who will not think twice before biting you to a pulp if he finds out." Hermione shouted at him. He smirked at her, "Oh no Granger sorry to say this that your loving Weasel prefers Lavender Brown over cheese cake in desert." "Well Ron can have Lavender for starter and main course as well because she is his Girlfriend, you idiot." Hermione said giving her own smirk. "Then you are single and making excuses." He huffed. "For the last time Zabani I do have a boyfriend and I don't wanna go out with you." She hissed each word.

"Now Get Lost!" The Head Girl's voice bellowed through Hogwarts. As soon as the sound of porthole was heard the Great Hall was consumed with chaos. Gryffindor and Slytherin had stared bickering even fist fights had broken out on the controversial information they had gathered. Then sounds of whimpering filled the Great Hall followed by sobs. Everybody paused in their place and watched the wreck that had replaced the confident Head Girl in mere seconds on the screen. Blaise Zabani entered the Great Hall in a very fowl mood but seeing Hermione's condition on his screen filled him with mirth. He was able to crack the Hermione Granger. Then the sound of porthole was heard again and a worried voice called for the Head Girl. Hermione was in so much pain, the cramps were getting more severe and with her sudden movements they had gotten worse. She was on the verge of loosing consciousness when two hands lifted her on the couch. In an instant Hermione felt better already. "I saw Blaise leaving did he harm you?" Her savior asked with a concerned but angry voice. Hermione was busy taking deep breaths to control her pain. "Mia.." He whispered in a frightened voice. Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked into the molten silver orbs. His platinum bangs were wind swept surely from the Quidditch practice and he was still in his Slytherin Quidditch robes. "I am fine." Hermione whispered pulling herself in a sitting position with help of her boyfriend, her savior. "It is not Zabani…I am on my periods and the cramps are killing me." Hermione confirmed. He relaxed with the news and went to their cupboard to fetch Painkillers. He placed them in her hand, conjured some water and ordered her to take it. After Hermione did as she was told she looked at him pleadingly, "Join me on the couch Draco." Draco Malfoy chuckled.

When all the wizards regretted that one time of the month when their witches would go through their menstrual bleeding he loved this time. Because during her period Draco becomes a drug to Hermione and she follows him everywhere from classes to Quidditch and room to bathroom. "I would love to but Mia I need to get cleaned first." He said before dropping a kiss on her forehead. Hermione fake pouted but did not stop him. Blaise Zabani sat with his mouth hanging open as he watched their interaction. The Great Hall was waiting anxiously for the next scene.

* * *

Draco came out of the bathroom only wearing his pajama bottoms. Hermione swooned at this view. He was not buffy as Ron or lean as Harry. He was some where between lean and muscular. His packs was open to her eyes and the alluring way his pajama bottoms hang so low on his hips was just to hot. Hermione was still on the couch ogling her boyfriend when Draco sat beside her and wrapped his hand around her. Then he summoned her favorite ice cream tub and two spoons. Hermione's eyes lit up and she dug into the chocolaty goodness. "So why was Zabani here again?" He said playing with her locks. "Just the usual you know." She said taking another spoon of ice cream. "Why wont you let me handle him?" He asked in an irritated voice. "I don't wanna ruin your friendship." She stated without even looking up. "Well there was something new though he asked how can I forgive you after all you did." Hermione said finally looking up at her boyfriend of eight months. "Well you should have told not only did you give me forgiveness but you also gave me hope, love and admiration to rise above my past." He said cupping her check. "I also gave you my virginity did you forgot that?" Hermione said to lighten the mood. " I think you need some sleep the pain is getting to your head." He chuckled before lifting her in his arms. Hermione giggled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh My God!" Ginny Weasely and Pansy Parkinson both gasped at the same time and stared at each other and the screen. They had moved in the front the moment Draco Malfoy had entered the scene. Then they both threw their hands around each other, congratulating each other. "Ok everyone attention please." Ginny shouted. "Well after seeing this I have a confession to make I am engaged…." There were uhhss and ahhsss from the hall "..to Theodore Nott." She finished with a smug expression her face. "Well I also have a confession." Pansy said searching the room for her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had highly opposed the idea of going public with their relationship. She finally found him and he smiled and nodded to her. "I have been proposed to this morning by none other than Harry Potter." A loud cheer erupted in the Great Hall and suddenly House Unity did not seem a far-fetched goal. In all this everyone forgot the actual initiator of the prank. He sat with a horrified expression on his face as he read the last words visible on his screen: **_"Zabani you are dead. I know what you did." -DM_**

**End**

* * *

_**Please Review !^_^!**_


End file.
